roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Sanctuary
Star Sanctuary is the fifth world in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. Here, the player meets the fifth and one of the important points, Anshine. To access the level, the player must have Signol and Compale's symbols to reach it from the hub world. It's not required to do Wooden Workshop before this world. The level is influenced by temples and stars. According to the angels in Star Sanctuary, this place is based on Maytown (EG: Tower of Time and the fountain in the middle of the world). This world also tells us Adventure Forward 2 takes place 300 years after Adventure Forward: Star Savior (note: Adventure Forward 3: Shard Savior may take place after Adventure Forward 2) This is also the only world with extra dialogue. Star Sanctuary is represented by a star. Stars The Tower of Time (1st Star) To get to this star, get around the fountain, then enter the tower. Be careful about the gears and mechanisms, and slowly work your way to the top of the tower (If you've played Adventure Forward: Star Savior you should be able to make references). The Robotic Ruins (2nd Star) This introduces an old power up the Battery. Go to the right of Anshine, then hop on the moving polygons. You'll enter an area with batteries, power orbs, and wires. To use the battery power up, touch the battery, then the power orb, then the wire. Maneuver the rest using the battery power up and you've reached the second star of the world! The Temple of Kings (3rd Star) Go to the left of Anshine, and then abruptly turn right. Enter the temple, then jump onto the platforms. This star is all about mastering the Dash Pepper, so be warned! (Note: you may have to jump on the jump pads in the second segment to make it work) (explode1 please fix that ONE DAMNED BROKEN JUMP PAD) The Sky Watchpost (4th Star) Go to the left of Anshine, and follow the path. Use the marble to follow the path, then jump the rest to get to the last star of the world. Red Coins Red Coin 1 In the left pool after you're exposed to the light. Red Coin 2 Under the ramp leading to Anshine. Red Coin 3 To the left of the arrow sign in the path to the Sky Watchpost. Red Coin 4 On top of the pillar in the second segment of the Dash Pepper course. Red Coin 5 Also on a pillar in the second segment, however, you have to use the second jump pad instead. Red Coin 6 Maneuver the course to the right of Anshine, then jump on the Thwomp in the middle of the course in front of the arrow sign. Red Coin 7 Finish the course to the right of Anshine. Red Coin 8 After activating the swinging platform go across the swinging platform to the center of it. Be careful of the laser wall! Red Coin 9 Take a right before entering the Tower of Time. Red Coin 10 Take a left before entering the Tower of Time, going past the trees into the small lake. Red Coin 11 Take a left before entering the Tower of Time, but turn right after meeting the trees. Maneuver the course to the right of Stratosfear's Tomb. Red Coin 12 Same as Red Coin 11. Red Coin 13 Right in front of you after the climb up the pole in the Tower of Time. Red Coin 14 On the sideways pillar near the large rotating gear. Red Coin 15 On top of the Thwomp after Red Coin 14. Red Coin 16 Under the ramp to the exit of the Tower of Time.Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Adventure Forward 2